


untitled sataya fic

by Coldaker



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Aya is a trans girl, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reunions, theres a bad word in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldaker/pseuds/Coldaker
Summary: Satan reunites with someone very important to him.Previously published as part of a collection of oneshots.
Relationships: Satan/Ayashii (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 1





	untitled sataya fic

**Author's Note:**

> they are not speaking english but i don’t actually know any other languages so its written in english anyway. English is Aya’s third language and she feels much more comfortable speaking Old Arcan.  
> if you wanna know what aya looks like because honestly the description isnt that great here:  
> https://coldakerart.tumblr.com/post/630638857647423488/what-are-they-laughing-about  
> feedback feeds the author :)

A small room. Klug and Lemres are seated on the floor around the open record. They are waiting for Satan to arrive. Ayashii had been organizing with them to be released for quite a while. However, the sealing spell was especially powerful, and none of them had quite enough power to undo it. Ayashii suggested they should meet with the Prince of Hell, stating they were "old friends". The other two saw  _ right _ through that, but decided it was a good idea nonetheless.

It wasn't long until he appeared. Satan opened the door, looking around and stepping inside before quietly closing the door behind him. Many thoughts race through his mind, driven from many different and conflicting emotions. Excitement, worry, and curiosity among others all combine into an emotional whirlwind.

Lemres welcomes him into the room, and offers him a seat in the circle, which he takes, muttering a small 'thank you'. Ayashii smiles fondly, as much as you can as a disembodied spirit. She says, in Arcan, as this is not something she’d want Klug and Lemres to understand quite yet, "I missed you, dear. This may be hard for you, but no visible affection until we leave... They don't know about us." She wrings her little spirit hands together. 

Satan listens to Aya speak, frowning a bit. He responds, "I know, love. I wouldn't expect you to be open to them about this sort of thing. But the moment we're away from them, I'm showering you in affection, got it?"

Ayashii chuckles and responds, "That's perfectly fine. Encouraged, even." If they could be blushing, they probably would be. "Now, how about we get me out of here?" 

Satan nodded, "Of course." He sears a sigil into the floor and recites an incantation as Ayashii's spirit is pulled out of the book and formed into a body quite different from her previous form. She forms into a short Canine demon, covered from her shoulders down in light brown fur, with markings of other shades around her limbs and tail. Her horns are about the same, if not a little shorter. However, the fatigue from being sealed remains. She's dropped on the floor rather unceremoniously, which is unavoidable, and with a grunt, tries to push herself off the floor. She is unsuccessful. 

Satan was not expecting that. Then again, he didn't know what he  _ was _ expecting. Before he ponders the logistics of this for too long, he needs to know if Aya is okay. He quickly got up and went over to Aya's side, Voice laced with concern. "Are you alright?" Aya turns her head to face Satan.

"That's debatable. I'm not going to die or anything but I am very tired." She responds groggily, "You looked surprised. I'm not used to... this, either." she feebly raises her arm to gesture at her body, laying face down on the floor. "I'd imagine it has something to do with the record only sealing half of me. Sig has definitely inherited insectoid features. That would also explain my fatigue, I suppose. I’m a half-soul." She pauses for a second and glances around at her unfortunate situation. "Think you could help me up?"

"Oh, of course!" He takes one of Aya's paws and helps her into a sitting position. He is greeted with a pale-faced, shaky demon, with various scrapes and scratches showing through her fur, as well as two much larger and more concerning wounds. "Stars, you really aren't looking too great. You should really get some rest. You could come back with me if you’d like.” Aya smiles and nods. “Do you think you can walk?" Aya shakes her head. “No matter. Here,” He offers a clawed hand, which Aya takes. She is pulled onto unsteady legs and latches onto Satan’s waist in an attempt to stay upright. She looks at Klug and Lemres and says, quietly, “Thank you.” A few words are said, and they’re gone. 

They materialize in a tower of Satan’s castle. Before Aya can take in her surroundings, she’s four feet off the ground and there’s lips on her forehead. She gives a little squeak before realizing what’s going on and giving a weak laugh. “It’s been a while, huh?” She lays her head on Satan’s chest and starts to purr. 

Satan brings his hand to the back of Aya’s head and runs his claws through her hair. They take a seat on the edge of his bed. “Four hundred years is  _ much  _ more than a while, love,” He says softly, "I was worried about you, I'm glad to see you're okay,” he remembers the 2 large gashes on Aya’s back and right hip, “Or… not. No matter, I can help with those wounds. This might sting a little.” He places a hand on the larger gash, on Aya’s hip. He begins to heal it, and Aya hisses, as her claws dig into his hip. “It's Alright, you can scratch me. I don’t mind.” He soon moves to the other, and receives just about the same reaction. “If you don't mind me asking… what happened?" Aya stiffens, and it does not go unnoticed.“If you don’t want to that’s perfectly fine-” 

Ayashii cuts in, “No, no, it’s fine. You should know,” she shifts to be more upright in Satan’s lap. “They set a trap for me. The humans had seen me around, they left the record somewhere they knew I’d be. They  _ knew _ I would open it out of curiosity, what else do you do with an unlabeled book? I-” She trails off to take a deep breath. A second later, she continues, voice shaking, “I didn’t even do anything wrong! Everyone was out to get me simply because I exist! I didn’t choose this. That’s the problem with people. Sooner or later they’ll develop baseless prejudice and make everything harder for anyone they decide isn’t ‘normal’.” She spat. Just as quick as expected, her attempt to hold back tears failed. A mixture of sad tears and angry tears start to spill from her eyes as she continues, “And I’m not not just talking about humans.  _ We’re just as bad.” _ Aya seems to deflate, her little rant having used more energy than she has. “It’s not fair,” she huffs, “Nothing’s fair. I suppose I can’t expect it to be.” 

Aya, now sniveling, is pulled into an embrace. Satan lets her cry into his chest for a little while before pulling her up by her shoulders. Aya’s tears are wiped away, and as her vision clears she’s met with a sympathetic expression. “It’s not the 1600’s anymore, Aya. It’s not perfect now, it probably never will be, but it’s so much better than what you’re used to. It’s horrible that you had to endure that, but you don’t have to anymore. You’ll fit right in now… minus a few idiots,” he says, softly.

Aya had been listening intently, head cocked, crying having calmed down to the occasional sniffle in between words. "I… thank you." She had untensed quite a bit after learning that, but not all the way just yet. 

"Got something else on your mind?" Satan asked. It was clear she  _ did. _ Aya nods, takes a breath, and vocally flounders for a bit before seemingly accepting defeat. 

“I just… ah, fuck it. I’ll have to say it sooner or later. I, ah… I don’t think I’m a man.” She shrinks down into herself a bit. Satan makes a sound of acknowledgement and places a hand on her shoulders. Knowing just how difficult it had to be for her to admit this, especially given what would have happened if she had admitted it while she was alive, he silently makes it his goal to make her feel as accepted as possible. 

“That’s great! Would you like me to call you something else, dear?” He inquires. Aya looks up, puzzled. She’s used to this being practically unheard of, and when it did happen, looked down upon.

She hesitates, “I- Aya is fine. Why are you okay with this?”

Satan places one of his hands on Aya’s left cheek and looks her directly in the eyes. “Ayashii Seishin,” He says firmly, “All I’ve ever wanted is for you to feel safe. I’m proud of you for telling me this, I can only imagine how hard it was. It’s not like it used to be, you know? You'll be fine.” He plants a kiss on Aya’s forehead, “You should get some rest, princess.”

Ayashii Seishin is genuinely lost for words. She can’t remember the last time this happened. She opens her mouth in an attempt to respond but nothing escapes, save for a relieved sigh. She settles for burying her face in Satan’s chest and purring loudly. She feels a hand on her back and  _ suddenly she starts to feel the fatigue a lot stronger _ . She snuggles just a little closer and she’s asleep within a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> so, so self indulgent


End file.
